Paints, e.g. for painting a car, must be mixed and prepared before they are applied to the work piece to be painted. Due to evaporation of the paint during mixing and preparation, the air is polluted by vapors. In many countries, federal regulations are in force with respect to paint mixing rooms to protect persons working in a paint mixing room against hazards caused by paint vapors. This federal regulation e.g. relate to the ventilation and fire safety of a paint mixing room. Furthermore, paint mixing rooms must be explosion-proof.
In case a paint manufacturer wants to present new paint products and/or painting equipment at customers, the demonstration often takes place in a corner away from the existing mixing room due to space issues. In such an environment, it is impossible to present the paint products and/or the painting equipment in an optimal way, especially to demonstrate real value.
To overcome these issues, applicant has previously developed a demonstration van to present paint products and painting equipment to customers. In such a way, the paint product and the painting equipment can be presented in a professional environment, but it is temporarily and does not show what is possible in relation to a real paint mixing room. Furthermore, the available space in such a modified van is very limited and the whole van can swing in case a person is moving inside the van.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an environment in which paint products and/or painting equipment can be presented to the customers in an optimal way, especially which allows to demonstrate real value.